Blonde Lust
by crimsonus
Summary: "My name is Firion, what s yours?" "Tidus." The youth replied "Well Tidus, it s a pleasure to meet you." A story in which two warriors of Cosmos meet and fall in love. Rated M for future chapters.


Hey all! I thought I would post the first chapter in a fic I am working on. This is my first, so all criticism and flames are welcome. I need feedback :) Enjoy!

Pairing: Firion x Tidus

* * *

The blonde teenager paced anxiously in the darkness. The Lunar Subterrane was empty save for the boy that was waiting. Waiting for someone. The light from the moon was bright enough to illuminate his path, as well as the empty bottles that lay strewn about the place. Yes he had been drinking. How could he not when he was so worried?

"I wonder what's taking him so long. He should be here by now."

The blitz ace began to wonder about his companion. Did he run into some mannequins? Or worse, could he have… no. No it`s best not to think about such things. Maybe he just got caught up in some other business? Yes, that must be it. It's not like him to be late, so he must be handling something more important. But what could be more important than Tidus?

"He's probably just polishing his weapons. The bastard always did have a thing for arms." Tidus blushed at this thought, knowing more than anyone just how much his lover appreciated a nice set of arms.

When he first met Firion, he had thought nothing of the silver-haired man. Well maybe something, but he didn`t think he`d be able to act on his thoughts. Recent events, however, have changed him. With Cosmos dead and the threat of death looming over them constantly, he figured it was time he tried being in a relationship. He has never loved or been loved by anyone… no wait. That's not entirely true. There was some memory so far off it felt like a pleasant dream. It was of a woman. She had brown hair, wore a kimono, and had the distinct aura of veiled beauty. From the little Tidus remembered, he could tell that she loved him. But did he feel the same way? He couldn't even tell if she really existed or not, so he figures why even bother thinking about it. It`s probably just some bizzare scenario his mind cooked up for him in his infinite boredom. He has someone here he loves, and as far as he could tell, Firion loves him too.

Tidus began to drift in a sea of memories. He reflected on everything, starting from when he first arrived in this mysterious realm. He woke up laying in some sort of watery substance. It wasn`t too deep, but it sure seemed like it when you`re in it face down. He remembers coughing up what little he had managed to swallow, and then, as his lungs filled with air, he looked around. The first thing he noticed was that everything was white. Really white. Like if he stared at it for too long, he might go blind. The next thing he noticed was a pair of eyes staring back at him. He instinctively lurched away, frightened by the sudden invasion of his vision. Then he began to analyze the silver-haired man in front of him. What he saw made his hard skip a beat. The owner of those eyes had a well defined face. Nice cheekbones, a well-defined jawline, and a stunning chin structure. His skin was pale, but not as pale as his surroundings. He seemed to have well-built arms as well as nice, broad shoulders. His chest was a marvel, even through his armor he could tell it was toned. Tidus could feel the blood rushing to his face.

At this point, Tidus had not moved since he snapped away from him at first contact. He lay there on the floor sprawled out in a weird position. It made Firion uncomfortable.

"Uhhh… do you need help?" Firion offered his hand to the blonde. This made Tidus blush even further. His voice was the sweetest of melodies, one that Tidus was sure would put angels to shame, if there were such things.

"Sure… thanks." Firion hoisted the teenager up to his feet. Tidus grunted at how wet his backside had gotten. Firion laughed. Tidus wasn`t too sure what to think of the laugh. It kind of sounded awkward, but it was adorable at the same time.

"My name is Firion, what`s yours?" "Tidus." The youth replied "Well Tidus, it`s a pleasure to meet you." With this, Firion did a bow. "So polite," Tidus teased, "and it`s nice to meet you too." Firion grinned then turned away from him. He began to walk towards the other arrivals. In his stupor, Tidus neglected to notice the other people standing around. They looked dazed and cofused. Tidus decided to go and talk to someone. Maybe it would help take his mind off the silver-haired Adonis with a nice ass currently walking away from him. Unlikely.


End file.
